The Heart of a Lion
by OneDozenSticks
Summary: This has to do with Regulus and his involvement with the Death Eaters. Sirius is getting suspicious, and between Voldermort, Lily who's another Death Eater, and difficult decisions, Regulus must find a way to deal. Discontinued due to lack of ideas.


_**DogStar'n'LionHeart**_

_**Well, here's a new story, tell me what you think. I know it doesn't seem to go anywhere right now, but the next chapters will be better. THIS IS JUST A TASTE!--a prologue in other words. I might just leave it discontinued if I can't finish, or I'll put it up for ransom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings or plots you may recognize from JK Rowling's world.**_

**Prologue**

**The Meeting**

Sighing silently, Regulus Black stole quietly out the door, hoping beyond hope he hadn't woke anyone. Sirius stayed up a lot recently, because school was just around the corner. You would think that a guy like Sirius would hate school. But then again there were less rules there than at their house. And he _was _popular with friends _and _girls. _And good grades _Regulus added at the thought of his own failing grade in Astronomy.

But Regulus had other things than _popularity _to cope with. He had the Death Eaters, and it was wearing him out. It had been such an easy decision at the time. He didn't need sports, or a stupid winning attitude like Sirius. The Death Eaters were powerful, and there he was recognized, acknowledged.

He also didn't get to sleep much, because of nights like that particular one. This time he hoped it would be simple and fast. All he had to do was pass on a message about the persons' mission. Considering they were meeting in a place where underage wizards usually went, the person would probably be a kid too.

At the sight of his cold breath fanning out in front of him in icy waves, Regulus pulled his coat around him tightly. It was a cold night, and he really wished he could apperate. By the time a half hour had passed he made it to the muggle town.  
He actually knew quite a bit about muggles, simple as these things were, it was still something. He knew how to use a phone, a microwave, the television, the postal service; just things to get by with in the muggle world, if ever he had to.

In that respect, he knew what to do when the sound of a lonely payphone's ring reached his ears. He was the only one out, and people normally didn't call payphones. He opened the glass door cautiously, and picking up the receiver he spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" came the harsh reply. It sounded like a young witch's voice, and Regulus assumed that was the person he was meeting. But he wasn't sure what to say.

"What do you mean…?"

"I _mean _you were supposed to be here ages ago!" Regulus checked his watch; he still had at least twenty minutes.

"Well maybe you're just early," he suggested, "besides, I can't apperate."

On the other side he heard something very similar to a low growl. "I don't care. Get here in five minutes."

"But I can't…!" He was cut short by the low hum of the dial. He sighed again. It was a cold night, and it was starting to rain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat with her chair tilted back on two legs, arms crossed, a scowl on her face, and a soft _tut tut_ parting from her lips. She didn't like waiting, and this messenger was making her wait.

She brushed a bit of hair from her eyes. Something was bothering her. She didn't know what it was, but something about her new mission made her feel uneasy. She didn't know why, because she had carried out many missions like that one. She had even carried out missions where she simply killed the person. She wondered if Potter was smart enough to see through her happy act the day before. Maybe he was…Then again, maybe he wasn't.

She let her chair down with a thud, causing a few people to stare. They probably thought she had been stood up on a date. What they didn't know was the last time she was "stood up" the guy died.

She started to tap her fingers on the table in impatience, her head resting in her other hand. What was it that was making her feel so guilty? Was it that she knew him so well? That she would _miss _him bothering her at school? Or was it how she thought his friends would react? How she would have to bear witness and be in the midst of it all, all the while knowing she was the cause of such sadness?

She sighed, watching the door for the messenger.


End file.
